


Stripes

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes stripes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph just flittered out of my head, and in spite my better judgment, I figured I might as well write it. It's very... odd. *nod*

Ropes are like stripes, Steve thinks to himself as he traces the thick lines snaking around his brother's wrists. The rope is rough, frayed enough to take skin if Joe moved too much, but he doesn't move. Stripes make everything better. Joe, usually so loud and so excited, settles under the ropes, lays still as Steve tightens them around his wrists, his ankles, his chest. He doesn't even ask why when Steve presses the rope between his teeth; his lips wrap around the thick cord, teeth biting in, tongue trying so hard not to get hurt on the rough fibers.

Stripes make Joe better. Desirable. They make his skin smooth, his lips pretty, his body vulnerable. Steve can't stop touching him, the ropes, the marks left behind. He even likes the patterns his nails make when they press too hard into his skin.

Steve rubs a loose length of rope across bare skin, leaving a long reddened trail. Joe even tastes better now, slick with sweat, red stripes sweet like copper on Steve's tongue. When his hips rub against the rough hemp, Steve can't bite back the cry of pleasure, the shock as stripes of semen paint across his brother's stomach.

There's a bark of concern at the door, but Blue doesn't come in. She's a good puppy, and always waits for Steve to open the door first.

He cleans himself quickly, dresses in his favorite shirt and pants and leaves Joe on the bed, covered in rope, looking hard and desperate and almost too good to leave for the moment. He looks back with promise in his eyes, and closes the door carefully behind him. Steve walks out to the living room to find Blue happily bouncing and playing with her favorite ball. She barks cheerfully at seeing him, then looks to the bedroom behind him.

"It's okay. Joe just has a bit of the flu. And on my Christmas break, too." Steve looks properly sad, but then smiles largely at his puppy. "Why don't we bake some cookies for when he's feeling better? He could use a nap right about now."

Blue bounds off for the kitchen, and Steve thinks about borrowing the icing for making more stripes later.


End file.
